Smartphones, tablet computers, and other types of user devices are capable of providing a user with access to a variety of web services (e.g., information, banking services, customer support services, product ordering services, technical support, etc.) by calling an interactive voice response (IVR) system of an organization, downloading and installing a mobile application, or using a browser to view a webpage.